Sparks
by steshin
Summary: When their breathing steadied, Kira looked at Lacus as though he didn’t know what to say, how to explain his passionate outburst...KL oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed.

A/n: A little Kira and Lacus oneshot for you KL fans. This takes place after the first war. Everything's made up. Dedicated to Attharun and TitianiaKiss.

-

-

Sparks

She leaned on the veranda, her eyes gazing off to the horizon. The moon shining, brightly on the ocean, dazzled the night. Her blue sundress fluttered at the ocean breeze.

The orphans had just retired to their beds and left Lacus the rest of the night to do whatever.

She sighed as she thought about what they had been through in the war. Many lives had been lost, including her father's.

Tears welled up at the thought of never seeing him again. But she had to be strong, everyone expected her to be cheerful, much less the children, a frown would only worry everyone around her. She had to be happy, she had to look as if everything was fine; she had to be in their terms…perfect.

She wiped away the forming tears and forced a smile as she looked up the starry sky.

She enjoyed times when she could just be alone, it allowed her to think freely and be herself.

"I have to brighten up," she told herself. She fiddled with her fingers and thought about the war. She was scared if the coordinators and naturals would still fight. She was scared of another war. Why couldn't everyone just live in peace…it would have spared countless lives…

"Lacus,"

She spun around to see Kira with his usual nonchalant expression on his face. He was wearing his black outfit that showed his lean shape. Birdy on his shoulder cocking it's head with it's wings kept.

"Kira, I'm just relaxing. The ocean breeze is so refreshing." She offered him a smile that seemed to go unnoticed to him. He approached and stood beside her.

"The moon is so beau"—she stopped as she suddenly remembered what happened to the people in the lunar base. Noticing her sudden halt, Kira looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" said Lacus as she shook her head.

"Yes it is beautiful," Kira smiled momentarily "I prefer looking at the stars from here than from at space. It's such a great change."

"Hmm."

He looked at her, and his intense stare made her feel as if he touched her. She controlled herself not to blush before looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Kira, is there something the matter?" She asked in her usual vivacious voice.

Birdy flapped it's wings and flew off from Kira's shoulder towards the moonlight with a "Birdy! Birdy!"

Kira didn't say a word. His right hand landed on her pink hair. He ran it down her pink disheveled curls. His eyes were full of sincerity as he watched his hand in motion.

Lacus didn't budge and she didn't care about the flushed color on her cheeks.

His left hand found the curve on her waist and it slowly went behind to her backside and pulled her close. She couldn't breathe or think straight. Her heart pounding faster than it ever had.

Kira pressed his forehead to hers, their lips barely inches close, their gaze locked together.

"Lacus," she felt his hot breath on her lips and before she knew it, his lips launched an attack on hers. Their bodies pressed closer, and she felt his tongue slither in.

At first she couldn't react, she didn't know how to react. But it all suddenly felt natural to Lacus and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands gripped his hair with so much longing.

"Kira,"

Their lips moved ferociously and she felt his hand squeeze the end of her backside. Her thoughts were nothing but Kira. His touch made her lose all control, he made her feel so wanted, so needed.

The kiss progressed to an even more brutal one, their teeths clashing and the risk of cutting each other's tongues off very high. Their dribble flowing out.

She opened her eyes to look at him; he had his eyes open too but not for long as the kiss grew even more demanding.

He compressed his hands on her shoulders and his fingers dug deep into her soft flesh.

She gave another moan. Her hands sliding to the back of his necks where she dug her nails there.

Birdy returned and landed on Kira's soaked head due to heat and sweat. It was like a signal…the kiss was over.

Their foreheads pressed, as they panted trying to make sense of what just happened.

When their breathing steadied, Kira looked at Lacus as though he didn't know what to say, how to explain his passionate outburst.

Lacus smiled dazedly as though it had been a dream or sort. He made her feel perfect…he made her feel so very perfect, she didn't care for reasons.

"I felt like we just made love…" She blurted out without thinking properly. When common sense knocked her, Lacus blushed madly over what she had just said. And looked at Kira with an embarrassed look.

Kira, at first surprised, softened up and enveloped her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "We did."

He planted a chaste kiss on her and the night just sunk in them.

A/n: A short little oneshot that was. Little dialogue and weird nonsensical plot. Sorry if it sucked to you but hey, I liked making it and that's what's most important to me. I've always wanted Kira and Lacus to go on a kissing spree. This story was 845 words including the title excluding author notes and disclaimer. Catch you later.


End file.
